1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel organic silicate ester compound with persistent aroma and an impregnation-type fragrant article using the organic silicate ester compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that a liquid or solid fragrant article is used for persistent aroma. Among such fragrant articles, the type of articles that are produced by impregnating fibrous materials or porous moldings with fragrant components, and that gradually volatilize their fragrant components when in use, have such features as the capability of impregnating fragrant components by a simple process and ease and simplicity of handling in use. Such articles are however insufficient to display the effect of emitting, for a long period of time, aroma strong enough to be sensed during volatilization of the perfume-imparting component.
The use of an organic silicate este compound having persistent aroma can be found, for example, in the following literatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,719 by Allen et al. discloses that a silicate ester represented by the general formula: EQU (RO).sub.a Si(OR').sub.b (R").sub.(4-a-b)
wherein RO represents an organic hydroxy group selected from the group consisting of an eugenoxy, .beta.-phenylethoxy and cinnamyloxy; R' represents a monovalent group selected from alkyl and phenyl; and R" represents methyl, is used for treatment of fabric materials. The patent indicates that when an emulsifying agent and an aqueous dispersion medium are applied to the fabric materials, the smell remains even after it is washed, for example, 20 times; and that if it is desired to deposit a large amount of the silicate ester on the surface of the fabric materials, it can be applied without dilution when the silicate ester is in a liquid state and the fabric materials are dried after impregnation.
Regarding the use of aroma-providing components based on a silicon compound, there are known compositions comprising at least one type of silicon compound which have at least one of the groups of the general formula--OR (where R denotes a residue which remains after the removal of a hydroxy group from cyclic or acyclic monoterpene alcohol, essential aryl-substituted aliphatic alcohol, and essential aliphatic-substituted phenol) and other substituents selected from hydrogen and organic groups free of sulfur and phosphorus, said groups and substituents being bonded to the silicon by a silicon-carbon (hydrogen) bond or a silicon-oxygen-carbon (hydrogen) bond.
As examples of compositions comprising one or more of such silicon compounds, there may be mentioned a knitted fabric conditioner composition containing an aliphatic alkyl quatenary ammonium compound (Japanese Patent Application Lain-open No. 59498/79); a composition containing powdery or granular detergent (Japanese Patent Application Laind-open No. 93006/79); a sweat-controlling or deodorant composition containing an astringent substance or antibacterial substance (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 127314/80); and a soap composition (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 129499/80), all these compositions being described as imparting persistent aroma during use.
None of the above literatures, however, discloses a silicate ester derived from aroma-providing alcohol having 9 or less carbon atoms, not do they disclose the use of a general organic silicate ester compound as a fragrant article.